As schematically illustrated in FIG. 10, a cab 100 having a driver's seat includes a pair of cab side panels 110 arranged on either vehicle side thereof, a cab front panel 120, and a cab rear panel 130. The cab side panel includes a front end, which is connected to both ends of a cab front panel and a front window in the vehicle width direction, a back end, which is connected to both ends of a cab rear panel in the vehicle width direction, and a door opening, which is formed between the front end and the back end. Moreover, it is well known that communalization of a cab side panel is possible by adopting the same cab side panel to cabs differing in width.
A cab having a driver's seat includes a pair of cab side
[Patent Document 1] Patent Application Publication No. 2738961